At present, the telecommunication industry gradually enters into a slender profit stage. At the same time when the telecommunication operators seek to enlarge market share and increase income by developing service types, they pay more and more attention to expenditure reducing such as energy savings and so on. The base station is a large resource consumer of operators, so it is of importance in energy savings. Simultaneously, common civilians pay more and more attention to the issue that the base station brings electromagnetic radiation pollution in working state.
At present, the base station mainly uses new types of energy saving and environmental protection devices and improves heat dissipating materials to decreases the power consumption of the base station, and reduces power consumption from heat dissipation as well to implement energy saving. However, the following problems exist in this technique: application of these types of devices increases the manufacturing cost of the base station, and, on the other side, a mass of base stations which do not use these types of devices can not achieve the aim of energy savings.